Tsunade's Embarrassing Night
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: After a long day in the office there is nothing like a well several bottles of sake to help clear the mind, but as even all the drink isn't enough to satisfy the beautiful Hokage Tsunade finds she has to go out to find some relaxation. The most popular bar in Konoha is a great place to start, but between drunks girls, and a top heavy blonde, what will she do when things strip down?


**A/N: This is a VERY old fanfic of mine from way back that I had on an alternate account before taking it down. I realized that I want all of my fics to be shown that still exist so I have restored this to my current standard of writing. What used to be 4,600 words is now this. It is one of my first attempts at writing Naruto characters even though I am not a fan of the show. Well, not a fan, but I certainly do like Tsunade and Hinata for the obvious reasons haha! Maybe in future I'll write more of them since really that blonde is awesome! It took a lot of effort, but here it is, ENJOY!**

 **Tsunade's Office, Konoho:**

"There!..." Tsunade exhaled loudly, setting down the last page of work on the large desk before her, "…Man! That took forever!" The Hokage leaned back in her chair, the woman's weight leaning back with her, she ignored the secondary movement of weight on her chest as her huge breasts jiggled back on her frame. It had been a long day of paper work as usual, and right now she didn't have the mind to think about the stress of her job, never mind the even greater stresses of being a woman as well-endowed as her.

Her back ached, dear God did it ache… no one should be forced to sit down for as long as she had today, least of all a Hokage, but Tsunade knew that the work she had to do was more important than a little pain here and there, so she did the job she was meant to do as diligently as she could. That being said, it was Friday now, all of her work for this week at least was finished and it was high time that she got a little rest and relaxation from her stressful position. "Some relaxation sounds great right about now…" The Hokage said dreamily reaching under her desk, the woman feeling around for a bit eventually pulled out a full bottle of saki.

Opening the bottle up, she took a nice long swig, letting the clear liquid run down her throat like certain other things had in her more… _heated_ days of youth. "That's more like it…" She yawned, bringing the bottle up to her lips once more, she took another swig, and another, and another, the bottle soon emptying into her seemingly bottomless pit of a gut.

"Aww. Am I really out already?" She shook the bottle some, her incredible melons jiggling around with it, not that she really noticed them in her drunken state, before placing it back down on her desk. Reaching underneath the piece of wooden furniture, she felt around for her back up bottle number six, but strangely it was not there. "You have got to be kidding me...no way that was my third one this evening…" She bent down to look under there herself. Sure enough though it was gone. "…So that was the back-up…" She sighed heavily, feeling the buzz she had going make her body looser than it normally was, her clothes slipping down her shoulders a little so that her immense cleavage was on display even more than usual. "Well, I guess there is no helping it..." She got up and walked towards the door, making sure to pull the sagging fabrics back up to where they were supposed to be, "…I need to hit the bar."

 **Konoho Bar:**

Fifteen minutes later found the Lady Hokage arriving at the entrance to the local bar. Opening up the front door, she could tell it was a Friday night alright. The place was absolutely kicking! The lights were on, the taps were running, and everyone seemed to be having a fantastic time! "Well this place sure seems busy…" Tsunade staggered in, despite her already swirling buzz, she was still fairly controlled, which put her well ahead of the other patrons. Still though buxom blonde didn't carry her usual aura about her as she moved, she was already quite drunk; if she had come with someone else they probably would have told her to slow down some, but Tsunade being Tsunade, that was impossible, and even if it was…well, men had a funny way of redrawing their 'red lines' whenever she showed a little more of that infamous creamy white Tsunade cleavage.

Quickly moving to take a seat at the bar, it didn't take her long to track down the most important person in the room, "Hey!" Tsunade called over the bartender to get his attention, well he was the one with the liquor. Laying down a few coins, she signaled for a bottle of sake and a cup. With a smile on his face the man placed the drink down in front of her and let her be, the woman happily pouring herself a healthy dose of her favorite nectar.

The first cupful flowing into her glass, her hair flew back against her face as she drank it greedily, enjoying its wonderful taste once more. It was times like this that she LOVED having the resilience she had, not many could enjoy the taste of true sake for long. "Yeah! Tenten!" A voice resounded from the other side of the bar counter, taking her attention away from her empty cup. Her robes slacking a little as she turned to see what was going on, this time Tsunade could _feel_ the fabric slide off one shoulder as she stared, her massive breasts jiggling in the loose hammock of her clothes while her eyes grew to the size of saucers at what she saw.

Way over on the opposite side of the bar from where she was sitting were the members of Team Nine. Two of them were guys sitting on bar stools, _'_ _Obviously drunk out of their young minds'._ She noted. The third one though easily stood out as a girl, the telltale shapes of her breasts sticking out from her chest, clad in a blue-ish black bikini, her athletic body being perfectly visible even in the darkened room because of the purple and green lights moving around above them.

Staring at the group of youngsters even more, it was beginning to be hard to make out just who was doing what through both the lack of good light and her own fading vision because of the sake, but from what she could make out, Tsunade could see one boy pouring sake into the girl's bare…bellybutton. _'_ _Oh, my…'_ The Hokage thought to herself with a grin, another drink falling down her throat, _'…Reminds me of my days in a squad…'_ giggling lightly, the older woman grinned as she cast a glance down at her heavy breasts, each huge globe jiggling in her robes with the slightest of movement, _'…Only where_ _I_ _let the boys drink could hold a_ _lot_ _more sake than there…'_

Looking on from her side of the bar, Tsunade, and her inventive uses for her huge boobs went unnoticed by the young squad as things heated up. "Yeah! Tenten!..." Lee cheered, his overly enthusiastic tone sticking out amongst the crowd. Leaning forward so that his chin rubbed against her navel, he put his lips into her sake filled belly, hips lips pressing against her smooth skin before happily slurping out the clear liquid and bending back up straight again. His hands hoisting above his head in triumph! "…That was the best tasting sake I've ever had!"

But from the looks of things to Tsunade, the boy who was putting his lips all over the girl wasn't the only one enjoying himself. The sensations of being drunk from were obviously turning the girl on as well, _'Yeah…something about boys cheering over your body does that…'_ the buxom older woman smirked. Tenten's face was a dark pink now not just from the large amount of drink she had herself consumed, but also from what was happening to her. "Oooooo!" She cooed, the feel of the boys' lips so low on her body, making her skin tingle in ways it just had not before. Whenever they drank from her belly button, their rough chins brushed against her bare navel, the harsh texture grating against her skin right before she felt a slippery tongue slide against the edge of her flesh before sucking her dry…it was…amazing.

At long last letting his hair down a bit, Neji was cheering his teammate on, the young man unable to help his own eyes grazing over the perky flesh of his other companion in the dim light of the bar. Tenten may not have attracted male attention the same way certain other female ninjas did, but man, when he gazed down at her lean curves as she stretched out atop the bar, it was painfully clear that she was pure sexy, G…I…R…L.

"Now, it's your turn, Neji!" Lee suddenly shouted out joyfully as he picked up the bottle and handed it to his team mate. Hearing that the boys were about to switch out, Tenten craned her head up to watch them get ready to worship her body in what to be the best drinking game they had ever come up with. Some may have seen it as objectifying, but it wasn't, she was drinking, they were drinking, and she, _Tenten,_ was right now the sexiest girl in the bar. Her belly button being filled up with warm sake once more, she let out a long moan as that wonderful feeling of a tongue slipping into her belly button appeared right before she was drunk from again,

"Agh-huh!" The sounds of Tenten's pleasure making their way across the bar, her Hokage took another swig of her own sake, only from a cup and not the nubile flesh of a girl ninja. _'Belly button shots are fun, but eventually one of them is going to realize there are_ _better_ _places on a girl's body to drink from…'_ Tsunade continued to watch the trio, her mind admittedly a little less straight and narrow than it usually was. Feeling the cool air from the fans snaking along the tip of her breast, she took another glance down her robes. _'…Heheh…better cover up before they_ _do_ _think of a better place to drink from…'_ She giggled a little at her thoughts.

Her robes falling a little more open than usual, she had been unaware that one huge boob had slipped free, her pink nipple hardening in the dark light. Thankfully no one else had noticed as the buxom blonde slowly pulled them back up, her supple melon hidden once more. Looking around again, her vision was quickly becoming even more impaired as she poured another drink. _'…Seriously though I better be careful…if I flash one of these kids my knockers I'll never hear the end of it…'_

Looking back over at the teens, it was Neji's turn once more as Lee picked up the bottle to set up his friend's round. They had been going in sets of three, every time each of the boy's had taken a drink from the girl's body, they would pour some in a glass and give in to Tenten, the bikini clad ninja enjoying her drink even without the extra taste of youthful flesh to run her tongue around.

The bottle in his hand, Lee went to pour Neji another drink when suddenly a hand shot up to stop him. "Wait!" Tenten gasped. Her hands shaking, she had decided she wanted to try something else. "What is it, Tenten?" Neji asked, praying she wasn't done yet, they'd been having so much fun, her especially based on how much she had been moaning and sighing every time they drank from her.

With a small stutter to her voice, it was as if Tenten's face was on fire. "It's nothing…Neji…it's just…" Blushing like mad, she hooked her fingers into the edges of her thin blue bikini bottoms. With both of her male team mates looking on in shocked wonder, she slowly pulled the small scraps of fabric down her long supple legs, their jaws dropping at the sight of such a sacred place on a girl's body being shown to them, Tenten exposed something much more mouth-watering than her navel ever could be to the two boys in the in the dim light of the bar.

Directing her large eyes upward, the brunette licked her lips as she pulled her bikini bottoms all the way off, "…I want you to pour it…somewhere else this time…" She grinned seductively. The alcohol obviously pushing her forward to do something she normally wouldn't, the girl's bikini bottoms fell to the cold ground below them as both Neji and Lee's eyes became glued to the part of Tenten they had _NEVER_ expected to see that night…not that they minded one bit.

"Tenten…" The boys drooled with barely restrained male lust between the girl's thighs. Her face only getting redder as her two closest male friends ogled her bare pussy for all she was worth. With Tenten's soft slit ingrained into their memories forever, only one thing was certain for the group now; this night of drinking was far from over…

"Well now if that isn't bold…" Tsunade chuckled to herself, here she was wondering if they would realize to use the girl's breasts when she decided to bare it all to them, "…The stupidity of youth!..." The older woman declared rather happily, even if the two young men across from her were even happier considering it had been a couple minutes since Tenten had taken her bottoms off and they still had done nothing, but grin dumbly as she held her thighs open for them. "…I'll let them figure out that one on their own!..." Tsunade smirked seeing the way both boys were practically pressing their faces into her thighs to get a better look at her slit. Sitting back to continue her night though, just as she was about to pour another cup full… _SMACK!_ An orange object crashed into her face, the thin fabric easily covering the top of her head.

"What the hell?" Tsunade picked the item off of her hair before holding it up more than a little annoyed. Upon closer inspection, and much to her amusement, it was a bikini bra, and despite the pathetically small triangles, it was quite a large one at that. An even bigger smirk covering her face now that she held up proof that not only was one girl bottomless, but yet another was now putting on a show, _'And if the triangles have anything to say about it, quite the busty show…'_ She snickered mentally. "Now who does this belong to?..." The Hokage looked around the room, her eyes smartly avoiding the incredibly erotic things going on across the bar; the boys were really wasting too much good sake at this point.

After a while of finding nothing, finally her eyes came to rest on a pair of bickering youths. "Of course…Naruko…" She grinned, another dose of nectar running over her tongue. '… _There were really only two girls that bikini top could have belonged to…'_ She thought to herself as her eyes couldn't help falling on her fellow blonde's rather buxom chest,and something told the Hokage it couldn't have been Hinata. _'…That girl would wear a purple one…'_ The woman snickered again, another drink gracing her lips.

Naruko and Kiba were at it again of course, really who else would be arguing with the annoying little fox boy than the dog boy? The argument itself had started five minutes ago when Kiba had told Naruto that his sexy jutsu was nothing compared to what a real girl was like. There was no way his feminine form had the same aura, that delicate warmth real girls had, not to mention the same effect their bodies had on guys who weren't super-pervs like a certain teacher. Naruto being Naruto of course, this sort of insult could have one possible response from the fiery ninja. Thus, in a cloud of smoke, Naruko appeared! The sexy blonde clad in nothing, but an orange string bikini, the tight fabric digging into her wondrous round double E cup breasts, orange lines pulled taut just as they were around her pert butt. "See?" Naruko said rather annoyed as she stood before the dog man. Pounding her clenched fists into her sides in a huff, the cloud around her dissipated as she approached him, all eyes around them, and not to mention Kiba's being pulled to the breathtaking sight of Naruko's large boobies bouncing around in her bikini top like a pair of jello molds with each step she took.

A huge red blush quickly spreading across the dog boy's tanned cheeks, Kiba had to push himself to pulls his eyes away from the young blonde's beautiful melons, never in his life had he seen a pair looking so plump and perky in a bikini, but still…this was fight, and staring at her like a real girl did nothing for his cause. "I don't see nothing!..." The man growled, doing his best to turn away from the bountiful melon patch wobbling around in the tight bikini top, "…All I see is a cheap knock off! Those giant boobs aren't real! They're just an image on your body!..."

Feeling the anger at her spectacular body being called a cheap knock off was just enough to push the jutsu girl over the edge! "Oh, yeah!" Naruko yelled back at him, her eyes catching on fire, her rage at what he'd said about her too much to bear. "Yeah!" Kiba barked back, his eyes dropping for a second to watch as the blonde's large boobs jiggled down then up when she stepped towards him, they soon shot back up to stare his friend in the eye, ready for the fists to fly.

But no matter what Kiba was expecting to happen next in his latest argument with the fiery ninja, the _LAST_ thing he saw coming was for the blonde's hands to move _away_ from his face. "Fine then!..." Naruko said glaring at the dog boy, her pale cheeks flushing bright red, she scrunched her face up into a scowl as she reached behind her back, fiddling with something on it. "…Let's see just how fake they look without a bra on!" Yelling those last words loud enough to draw the eyes of everyone in the bar, Naruko caught the string to her bikini top behind her back and pull them, the knots holding her string bikini top together suddenly unraveling, the defiant girl shook some blonde strands of hair out of her eyes as she yanked the orange fabric off of her chest, exposing her heavy teenage endowments to everyone around her.

"Whoa…" Kiba could feel a line of drool falling from his lips as he watched her literally "bounce" out of her bikini top. As if time itself had slowly to a crawl, the young man could feel his lips grow dry as Naruko's huge double E cups boobies bounced and jiggled out of her bikini top. Each of her round globes wobbling into the open air, despite how much they bounced around neither one sagged on her chest, their natural perkiness making them stick out like a pair of big, soft, cantaloupes. Making sure that the two scoops of nubile blonde flesh were permanently in their minds, Kiba and everyone else were truly enjoying the bounties that came from the sexy jutsu and Naruto's stupidity when he got fired up.

Really it is common knowledge of just how liberal a man would be if he was a woman…and Naruko only served to prove that point correct as she flashed her ample melons to the bar crowd as if she were just proving that her shirt really was orange instead of yellow. Shameless was the optimal word for the free range blonde at this point. "There! You see now?" Naruko glared at him, his eyes never once meeting hers…for two very obvious reasons; reasons that were perfectly apparent to anyone other than Naruko.

Kiba's eyes locking onto her jiggling melons as they sat proudly upon her petite frame he couldn't think of anything else. _'_ _They're so huge!'_ He practically screamed in his head,her tiny pink nipples hardening at the tops of her breasts in the cool air, and now clad in nothing, but a string bikini bottom, the small bows looking oh, so vulnerable; Naruko looked like a stripper more than an elite ninja at this point. The vast expanses of pale skin stared him right in the face, his expression unchanging. He had to feel them! "Yeah, right!..." Kiba managed to break the spell she had held over him for just long enough to try and find a way to get what he now couldn't live without feeling up, "…Just like I said! They're an illusion!..." He barked, his lips faltering when he attempted to put on an unbelieving face, in fairness Naruko's natural double E cups were hard to keep a straight face with.

"Wha-What?" Naruko took a step forward in shock at what she was hearing, her fist striking out just as another couple of things moved around as well. "You have got to be kidding me! They're real! How can you not see that?" She bellowed at the dog man, not only was she standing in front of him completely topless, but this time around she didn't have _any_ of the signature smoke that accompanied her jutsu around her. Kiba could see her bare breasts for all they were worth and even then he was STILL saying they weren't real?!

"Pshh!..." Kiba suddenly held his hands up mockingly. "…Just because you can pop a bit of smoke and a pair of DDs doesn't make them real." He said with much more confidence than before. She was taking the bait rather easily, all he had to do now was keep pushing her and maybe she would let him play with those impressive pillows of hers as much as he wanted!

Thinking he was for real now that he wasn't ogling her chest, not that the rest of the bar wasn't, Naruko blushed even redder, "Huh?..." The girl gasped, being taken slightly aback by the comment. "Well for your information, Dog-breath! They are real and they are _not_ double Ds; my boobies are size _double Es_!" She barked, her rage over being misjudged perfectly apparent, even if shouting out the cup size of her natural boobs in a bar full of people staring at her got the girl more cheering than before. The blonde suddenly throwing her top clear across the room, she shook her fists in the air, much to the crowd's joy at her bouncing melons, "…And they are real I'm tellin' ya!"

Back in the present, looking on from her seat, the other busty blonde in the room was certainly entertained by the goings on tonight to put it lightly, "Double Es, huh?...Wow that big?..." Tsunade said to herself from her seat atop bar stool. The older woman sighing as she held up the orange bikini top for inspection she didn't doubt the blonde. "…At this rate he'll be as big as me in a few years..." She ran her fingers over the incredibly thin material. Taking another glance over at where the two teens were making a racket, a wide smirk spread across her cheeks, "…Maybe I should have a little fun with them…" Downing another cupful, Tsunade tucked the bikini top away in her robe, "…After all, even if he doesn't mind showing off now…eventually little Naruko will realize it's not so fun being topless in public…" Her gaze returning to the fight going on, she let her bangs fall in her eyes. "…Especially with huge breasts like hers…"

"What?! Double Es? You've gotta be kidding me! You're delusional, Naruko!" Kiba yelled back at the rather buxom topless blonde standing in front of him, the boy still fighting the urge to stop being angry and enjoy the view allotted to him and everyone else of Naruko's bouncy assets.

"Well how else can I prove that I'm right?..." Her temper raising along with her voice, Naruko screamed back at him, the busty girl's large breasts shaking and jiggling with every erratic move she made during her tirade. "…I already took my top off! What else is there?..."

His eyes suddenly growing large, Kiba knew just how the girl jutsu ninja could prove that her melons were in fact as real as she was claiming they were, and it wasn't _anything_ she would have expected. "Well there is one way…" the boy gave her a rather devilish grin, sneaking a glance down at her breasts before looking her in the eye once more, "…that's _if_ you're sure you're telling the truth that is…" Kiba kept on grinning, waiting to see if this would work or not.

Her large eyes growing just as much as she stared at the dog boy, Naruko wasn't one to back down from a challenge, "Yeah! You better believe I am! What is it I have to do? I'm ready to prove you wrong!" The blonde's hair flew about as she pumped her fist, the crowd around her cheering once more as her huge knockers bounced and jiggled around with her overexcited movements.

Doing his best not to blow it with too much ogling before he got the ultimate prize, Kiba kept his eyes on hers, "Follow me..." he said signaling the blonde girl to follow him with a small flick of his fingers. The young pair walking into a back room, she following behind him, the two soon disappeared completely from view, much to the disappointed groans and moans coming from the other ninjas and civilians in the bar. They had gotten quite used to seeing the blonde's double Es shaking around and with them gone it was back to what they were doing before…drinking wishing they could see a hottie pass by.

Her drooping eyes watching as the topless girl followed the dog boy into a more secluded room of the bar, Tsunade couldn't help grinning herself at what she had just seen, "Well that sure escalated quickly…" the older woman smirked at what was bound to unfold back there, as it all was going on she had gone through what looked like half her bottle of sake and was really starting to feel its effects at this point. "I pray Naruko knows what teenage boys are like…" Giggling as she downed another cup of nice warm sake, Tsunade remembered how Jiraiya had first tricked her into letting him cop a feel of her melons back when they were eighteen, "…after all…he is one…" The past flicking before her eyes as the blonde disappeared with the boy she could already tell was going to have his hands full for the rest of the night.

Moving to pour another cup of the heavenly liquid, suddenly, a figure came tumbling towards her, the woman's ninja instincts automatically kicking in, she moved as fast as she could to catch the person before the drunk managed to hit their heads on the hard floor below! "Oomph!" His head flying forward, Lee's spinning world came to a sudden and wonderful halt as he felt his entire skull become slowly enveloped in a pillowy soft new world. Tentatively opening his eyes, he tried to look around and gain a grasp of his surroundings, but instead he saw only darkness. Normally someone would have been horrified by such a fact, but the immense softness he each and every time he moved his face, the smooth jiggly texture he felt making his drunk mind smile, the teen decided maybe he wasn't in danger...well at least not the kind the _thought_ he had been in.

Shaking his head from side to side, Lee nestled his face the warm softness that he felt, his entire cranium all the way up to the back of his head being easily absorbed between two huge pillows he'd somehow landed in, but as he started to get used to this new place, it hit him, _'_ _Wait…?_ A drunken thought passed through his deadened mind. '… _What are two giant pillows doing in the middle of the bar?...'_ He asked himself, his mind still fouled by both sake and the essence of a particularly drunk ninja girl, he somehow put two and two together, everything in his reality coming to a screeching halt as he came to that oh so wonderful…and terrifying realization. "…My face is between Lady Tsunade's boobies…" Lee said slowly, his head being abruptly wrenched out of the lady's soft chasm with a loud _POP!_ sound, he carefully looked up from the bountiful valley he was too scared to peer into, his eyes only to end up staring a drunken Hokage in the eye.

One pair of young drunken eyes meeting the sturdier look of a more experienced pair, he knew he was dead. "Right you are!..." The owner of the impressive pair of 'boobies' he had just had his head wedged between grinned evilly as she looked down on him, her pink lips scrunching up on the corner of one side of her mouth.

Reacting just like any teenage boy being caught in his position would, Lee instantly "Ah! L—Lady Tsunade!..." his gaze making sure to _never_ falter this time around, his own lips jittered nervously now that he was no longer in bouncy heaven, "…Ho— How are you?..." he tried to put on a confident smile, as she suddenly released him, his body jolting out of her grip to land back on his own two wobbly feet.

Not taking her increasingly less stable gaze off of him, Tsunade titled her head to the side, shaking a little bit of silky blonde hair out of her eyes, "…Oh, I'm doing just fine, Lee…" Her grin did not at all fading as she spoke, yes she had made her point clear to the youthful ninja; he was intimidated that was for certain. Now the only question was when was he going to leave her to finish the remainder of her drink in peace?

But he just stood there. Drunkenly…stupidly…because he was a guy… Taking a deep breath, the Hokage ignored the almost military like way he was facing forward now, keeping his eyes on her face like she were a dictator lest he be sent to prison for checking out her humongous boobs jiggling in her robes,"…You're going now…right?..." She asked, at this point more annoyed with him trying _not_ to piss him off than the fact he'd just motor boated her most cherished assets.

"…Because you'd better not be thinking of drinking out of these..." The busty older woman stuck her finger down to her pair of enormous boobies, the center of her cleavage still pinkish from where Lee had shoved his face between them. All at once coming to his senses, the boy immediately shot away from the blonde, well, staggered away several feet before tripping, spinning, and falling flat on his back. Head spinning as if he were in training all over again, he'd be lucky if he even remembered getting up this morning, never mind where his face had been!

 **Back Room:**

While Tsunade returned to her drinking, thankfully without a young man trying to go deep tissue diving in her bosom, and Rock Lee poured over his hatred of the letter 'A' , at the same time, a different pair of ninja were in the back room of the bar, where things were taking a… _different_ turn… "Okay…" Kiba said slowly, his lips growing dry now that this at long last seemed to be happening, the greatest dream of a teenage boy coming true.

"…Now how do I prove these tits of yours are real double Es?...Huh?" Naruko yelled at him as a small gulp slipped down his throat when _she_ entered the room after him. Naruko stomping through the doorway, she made the dog boy's eyes wobble and shake with her from where he stared on the bed.

Shaking away the seemingly never ending series of late night images she was showing him every time she moved, Kiba glared right back at her, "Just come and sit down already and I'll show you!..." He barked at her, his animal side starting to come out with her continued arguing instead of putting out.

Her bikini clad bottom slamming down onto the backroom bed beside him, Naruko crossed her arms under her breasts even as the two globes bounced and jiggled on her soft skin, "Yeah…yeah…", her eye level now almost even with his, Kiba being a guy he was a little bigger than she was in her girl form, but still, despite being topless and utter eye candy, she was still Naruto and so her confidence was unshakable.

Composing himself while Naruko's… 'girls' settled themselves atop her crossed arms, Kiba spoke up,"…Okay, so…if you want to prove they are real…you…" He glanced up at the annoyed scowl on her face, the whisker lines on her cheeks looking remarkably cute when she was pouty, "…you have to let me feel them…with my hands…" Finally letting it out, he allowed his eyes roam over her exposed flesh once more, hungry to sample the supple skin that could only cover a girl's boobs. Just from a single glance at her exposed rack he knew damn well that they were real, it had been plain as day when she had stripped off her top, the way they jiggled around as they sprung free was too obvious to ignore. All he had wanted then was to see them…now though he had something else in mind…

The blonde's reaction was just as loud as it was flustered, "What!?..." Naruko shouted as loud as she could, her arms instantly rushing up to wrap over the two round globes of feminine flesh sitting on her chest, squishing them up like a push up bra, "…Why the hell would you want to touch them?..." the sheer look of disgust spread wide over those cute cheeks of hers showing just how freaked out she was from his request, "…They're a guy's boobs! Why would you want to feel a guy's boobs?" The topless girl gritted her teeth at him, her thighs inching a little further away from him.

A grin wider than even Jiraiya's when he saw a new buxom girl in town spreading across his parched lips, Kiba let out a confident chuckle, "Huh?...but I thought you said they were Naruko's boobs?..." the dog boy was almost wagging the tail he wish he had as he looked the blonde in the eye, a large red cloud quickly tinting her cheeks as he spoke, "…You know…a _REAL_ girl's boobies?..." His eyes flicking down to the perky cleavage she was sporting with her crossed arms, he then slowly dragged them up over those pale mounds back to her startled blue eyes, "…Or are you admitting you were lying earlier?" He smirked even wider…oh yeah, he had her now…

Almost as if she was actually chomping down on the bait he was dangling in front of her, Naruko suddenly sprang up to sit on her knees beside him, "No! I was not lying!..." She let her large breasts go to pump her fist up in the air again, Kiba's gaze not at all following it. "…If feeling them will prove that they are real double Es, then go right ahead!" She bounced down, on her knees a bit before coming to a complete halt, "…I am going to prove you're wrong no matter what I have to do!..."the busty blonde thrusting her bare boobs out as far as she could, she waited for her male friend to grab them to his heart's content.

The big pink thing he called a brain taking a few seconds to wrap itself fully around the wonderful permission he'd just been granted he shook a little dark hair out of his eyes, his breathing picking up, "Great!...Then I can finally prove you wrong…Naruko…" Oh, man, he could feel the skin across his face beginning to hurt he was grinning so much! The girl offering her bountiful bosom up to him, her chest completely up for grabs.

With his hands already shaking with excitement Kiba finally took his chance to feel the most incredible melons he knew he would ever have a chance of touching, well unless he fell into Tsunade, but really how often did _that_ happen? "Wow…" A light, airy moan leaving his lips the moment his hands, roughened from his training, touched her pale skin, he finally felt exactly what the blonde girl had meant by "real" this entire time. With even the gentlest of touches, Kiba's fingers easily sunk into her soft breasts, the smooth skin being the most fantastic things he had ever held, "…I…I can't believe how they feel…like firm jello…" the boy could feel his tongue falling out of his mouth as he hefted a huge globe in each hand, the bouncy flesh overflowing from his hands while his eyes struggled to marvel at their size.

Naruko could feel her nubile body heating up as she let a boy handle her breasts for the first time since she had created the sexy jutsu, but even then she did her best to stay still, the blood rushing through her cheeks increasing the more he fondled her, "They're…they're heavy… _really_ heavy…" Kiba murmured, his fingers making deep indents in the busty blonde's melons, each one dipping into her buoyant flesh before letting it wobble back out again, "…I can barely fit one boob in my hands…" his voice getting huskier with each passing word, Kiba was not at all aware that he was speaking as he began kneading her tender flesh, the rougher touching suddenly drawing out a series of sweet moans from the girl's rather sensitive body.

"Ahhhh…" Naruko's small pink lips parted ways as she let her head fall back a bit, her body subconsciously pressing her round boobs into his eager hands "…Ah…Ahhh…Ahhhh—uh!", an adorable moan suddenly popping out of them like her hooters themselves had out of her bikini top, the dog boy just kept on groping and squeezing her soft jugs.

The pace of his massaging increasing as the sounds coming from her became louder and louder, Kiba somehow found the mental strength to speak again, "So they're double Es, huh?..." His eyes briefly left her rack and moved to her tightly closed eyes, her blue orbs hidden as the pleasure of having her knockers played with took its full effect, "…I think I can believe that now…" His fingers moving over her skin, he grabbed large handfuls of her succulent boobies, hefting them up in his hands as more and more flesh squished out between his fingers, the pale expanses rising above his clenched palms wobbling with every touch.

The blonde reaching up to brush a little hair out of her eyes, it took her a moment from just how much her hands were shaking, "…So you believe me now?..." Her bright blue eyes opened up a little, her lips panting just as much as Kiba was now, "…They're…real…you admit…I'm…I'm right?..." To say that Naruko was having a hard time talking properly was putting it lightly, dog boy may have been having to handle his first time touching a girl's chest, but at least he didn't have all the _direct_ stimulation she was going through; all of this fondling had really worked the poor girl up! "…Can…can we stop now?..." Her breathing coming in quick pants, she felt like her body had been set on fire…and all his… _comments_ about her sensitive fun bags certainly didn't help things.

Speaking of which there he went with another one, "I don't know how you even stand up straight with these…" The lucky as hell boy grinned, his roughened hands now molding her huge boobies into many different shapes, mashing them together until the pink tips touched, then pulling them apart again, before letting them go, the round globes bouncing back into their original spherical forms again. "…They're amazing!...But I need to try one more thing just so I can have no doubts…" Turning his perverted gaze up to her, he caught those pretty blue eyes of hers with his dark ones.

Her head pointing up at an angle so she didn't show too much of the embarrassing faces she was making, Naruko sent an angry glare down at the punk, the yellow lines over her sapphires furrowing at his request, "F—Fine! Hurry…hurry uhhhhhhp!…" she stammered out, another adorable moan slipping out just as she finished speaking, Kiba had apparently found her nipples, "…My boobs are getting all tingly!..." Naruko squirmed under his touch even more as the boy's rude thumbs dragged themselves over her peaking nipples, "…Stop messing around and do it!"

Smirking as he watched her look away from him once more, Kiba knew he had hit the jackpot! The girl's reluctant words and fidgeting body only serving to turn the rowdy teenager on all the more, he could feel his wishful tail wagging away as he sunk his fingers into one thick globe. The soft flesh squishing up and down as he pressed it inward, the young man lifted her right boob up to his face before squishing his face right into the middle of it! Those hungry, dry lips of his planting a sloppy wet kiss all over her defenseless pink nipple. "Aaahuahh!" Naruko's girlish gasp filling the room, Kiba's rough lips just kept pushing deeper and deeper into her soft orb, his need to feel that soft pink nub of hers grow hard with need for his wet kisses drawing him in more and more.

"Mmmhmph!" The sounds coming from the dog boy when he sucked her nipple as hard as he could into his mouth, he wasted no time in hungrily swirling his tongue around and around it before sucking even more into his harsh maw, Naruko's heavenly white boob flesh being drawn in as well as her coral colored areola. It was amazing, Kiba could actually feel her tender boobies jiggling inside his mouth even as her flesh bounced against his face, _'_ _She is so soft! Her skin is like rubbing my face in a bag of marshmallows!'_ He mentally yelled as if he were atop the highest mountain in the world, the greatest dream a young man had short of going all the way his to enjoy; and all because he had a plan go the way he wanted it to!

But as much as Kiba was enjoying suckling on the double E sized globe in his maw both mentally and physically, Naruko was only getting the physical pleasure, despite how wonderful it felt to have an eager pair of lips going at her sensitive boob like dog boy's were, she got nothing, but awkwardness from a friend feasting on her 'real' breasts "Ahh…Ahh…Ahhh…Please…stop…My…boobs…are very…sensitive…!" Naruko's pants were coming much faster and harder now than they were at first, her big blue eyes being hidden under her silky blonde bangs; she could do nothing, but try to keep her body from falling completely forward and take the boy's delicious torment, her feminine curves completely at his disposal. Perhaps the lust the sexy jutsu brought forth from the male sex was a little _too_ effective after all?

Her moans and gasps music to his ears, Kiba wasn't about to only enjoy _one_ of Naruko's much sought after hooters, his free hand gently taking hold of her neglected breast in its palm, Kiba rudely twisted the hard pink nub he found between his digits, the dog boy easily molding the rest of her soft orb in his palm, his fingers never being able to contain more than half of her pillowy flesh. "Aaagh! Kiba…" Naruko's voice was breaking with every push and pull on her melons, the sucking, the squeezing… she didn't think she could take much more of this! _'Ugh…wh—_ _when is he going to say they're one hundred percent real?!...'_ She said mentally, her mouth too busy trying to stay shut between the sighs that kept escaping her.

His dog-like sense of smell pricking up as knew scent wafted into his nose, while it was one Kiba had never smelt before, it was one Neji and Lee had become quite fond of earlier that night. _'Huh?...What…is that smell?...'_ he asked himself as his tongue slid up and over the blonde's tightened nipple, her lips quivering the moment he flicked that sensitive nub of hers, _'…Wait…could…could it be…'_ opening his eyes to look down, Kiba turned his head to see past the blonde's huge boobs, his pupils slowly shrinking to the size of pinpricks it became abundantly clear to him exactly what that smell was, as the wet spot on the center of Naruko's orange bikini bottoms proved, _'…_ _She's soaked! All these things I'm doing to her boobs is turning her on!'_

The fact that he didn't just have a girl reluctantly letting him have his way with her chest on his hands, but in fact a lady in heat fidgeting by his side, he snapped, "Erghhh…" The dog boy growling like the beast he was into the girl's bosom, Kiba let out his wild side. Opening his mouth as wide as he could, he bite down hard, planting a large hicky on her left breast, the mark claiming the girl's assets as his own for weeks to come.

The wondrous sensations of pleasure racking her body nearer and nearer to the edge suddenly being cut off and replaced by a sharp jolt of pain, it was just too much for the sexy jutsu to handle! "Ahh!...Kiba! My body! It…it…AHHHH!"

 _POOF!_

 _Blink blink…blink blink blink…_ Kiba blinked a few times as he stayed there, his hands suddenly empty even as his lips were still pressed against Naruto's much more tanned skin, but now it was much flatter and far less bouncy than it had been just a moment ago. "Uhhhh…" He drawled in confusion, the boy just staring at the hard pec in front of him, his lips still pressed against the nipple, the bite mark beginning to show about halfway up the hard expanse. These things he was touching…that he was sucking on as he groped the other…they were not the soft feminine globes of a girl…they were the hard pecs of a boy.

"You can get off of me now, Dog-breath; I'm a guy now…" Naruto's unamused voice audibly shook with anger as he stared down at the other boy who was currently nuzzling his flat chest. Like a dog that had just been caught going through the trash can, Kiba looked up at Naruto's annoyed expression for a moment before letting his gaze sink back down to the chest before him, the hickey he had just planted on his friend's skin showing in all its purple glory now, he sighed…before screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **The Bar:**

"Well that was weird." Tsunade downed the last of her sake, emptying her second bottle that night, she could have sworn she had heard someone screaming in the back of the bar, something about 'never being able to wash the taste away' and another voice practically barking back asking 'when he'd hurry up and admit it!?' Taking a look at that back doorway, she shook her head, it was for the best to ignore it, especially after how the night had been so far, turning her gaze over to the barkeep though, she had much more pressing matters to attend to. "Hey, you!..." She pointed a shaky finger at the bartender standing half way down the bar top from her, "…I need Anozer one!..." The older woman moved to point at the empty bottle next to her, instead directing her finger to her secretary across the bar.

Smirking at the joke he thought she was pulling while ordering more liquor, the man still had to turn her down all the same, "Sorry, Lady Hokage, but I gotta cut you off..." The bartender grinned as he sent a joke back her way since she was in such a good mood and all, "…We gotta have someone stable enough to run the village, heheh!" He laughed at his own joke, the expression on the woman's face growing sour much to his own amusement, even when things didn't go her way at least you _knew_ when she was truly mad and not just annoyed.

Slamming one hand on either side of her section of the bar, she shook her hair out of her eyes, "Fine, then!..." The platinum blonde quickly stood up off of her bar stool, a little too fast though as she nearly fell over, her gigantic breasts jiggling and heaving as they tried to slip out of her robes again. _'…_ _Ugh…maybe I_ _have_ _had too much…'_ She thought to herself, despite her immense strength the alcohol was starting to make her legs feel like jello, and her mind…her mind was starting to feel so much worse now that she was standing up. She may have been Tsunade, somehow one of the both the strongest and most desired women around, but right now she was drunk…completely and utterly.

Taking her steps one at a time each sandal-ed foot landing and steadying itself before the other took into the air, Tsunade did her best to walk out of the bar, finding the path out to be much harder going out than it was wobbling in. Her pace slowly to that of a disabled snail, it was just when she felt like she wasn't going to make it much further that a voice struck her ears. "Hey! Lady Hokage!" Kakashi grinned through the cloth covering his mouth as he waved over at the drunken woman from his table only a few feet away.

Boy, she really must have been drunk out of her mind, because somehow even though she was as highly trained and skilled as she was the elder still had somehow managed to overlook the man's presence completely. Tsunade was drunk of course, so that fact didn't really bother her right now, what did catch her attention however was the bottle of sake sitting on the pervert's table… "Heeeeeyyyy….Kakkkaaashiiii!..." She said stumbling over to him, her pendulous breasts swaying back and forth as their youthful perk did its best to keep them in their usual tear drop shape.

Leaning back as he closed his one visible eye, Kakashi was just as pleased to see his valiant leader as she seemed to be to see him, even if that was a little odd considering what had gone down the _last_ time she caught him this drunk in a public place, "…Hahahah! Having a fun night, Lady Hokage?" The man chuckled, happily taking another sip from his open bottle of sake, the true target of her interest still unknown as he was merrily on his way to reaching her level of drunken joy.

Her mind fixated on the golden bottle beside him, Tsunade didn't bother changing up her language as she wobbled a little in front of her subordinate, "Hey, Kakashi…" She looked down at him through her silky smooth hair, the platinum colored bangs somehow making her look even more drunk as they obscured where exactly she was looking. "…Let me have some of your sake…" the woman drawled, blushing a little from the substances in her system, "…the idiot over there cut me off…" She pointed back to the bartender, the poor man's face growing sad at being referenced to like that by the Hokage, even a drunk one.

But as much as the woman's words meant to the barkeep, they didn't mean half that to the sake wielder sitting before her, "Ah-ha…Sorry, Lady Hokage!..." Kakashi snickered drunkenly, the man pulling the bottle even closer to himself…and away from her. "…If _the man_ cut you off; he cut you off!..." he continued to smile through his garbs up at her, the increasingly annoyed look on her face beyond his care, "…Doesn't matter who you are outside the bar; in the bar, the bartender is Hokage!..." Leaning back as far as he could, Kakashi let a bout of hysterical laughter at his own words of wisdom, surely they needed to be written down!

His leader however was not amused, or particularly happy about his wisdom as he was. Still wobbling slightly in front of him, Tsunade looked around for a bit as he continued to laugh, her eyes scanning the bar around them, making sure that no one was looking in their direction…no one was… An idea so daring the woman could hardly believe she wasn't a drunken eighteen year old jounin anymore popping into her blonde head, she opened her mouth, "Hey…Kakashi…", Tsunade put on the sexiest smirk the aging babe could muster, the way her eyelids struggled to stay up adding to the look she was giving him and making her smirk seem more like a lustful stare.

The dirty book reader's jubilant laughter coming to an end, the former teacher slowly looked up from his drink, his hidden mouth happily smiling at the woman leering down at him like a horny girl way out of his league. "Yes, Lady Hokage?..." he asked just as calmly as if they were meeting at a cafe and she _wasn't_ giving him the sexiest look a girl had ever given him on purpose.

"Kakashi…" Her voice suddenly dropped several octaves until it was as low and smooth as that round edge to one of his favorite throwing knives, the change in tone making his ears prick up even before the seductive stare she was giving him fully took effect, "…You like looking at the… _large_ girls in your books…don't you?..." Letting out a small sigh at the end of that last syllable, Tsunade grinned when she saw the poor man just about cough up half the drink he'd already swallowed up to this point!

"Gwuhuh!" Coughing on the cup of sake in his hand, Kakashi had not at all been expecting to hear such a question from a woman so randomly! Never mind the fact that this woman wasn't just another middle aged defender of morality getting on his case for checking out another issue of 'Busty Sauna Girls' on top of a ramen stall, this was the Hokage!

Her eyelids falling until her brown eyes were just slits gazing down at the perverted man, Tsunade shot a knowing look his way at his rather flustered answer, "…I'll take that as a 'yes'…" She grinned as he still tried to compose himself, Kakashi was _more_ than aware of just how well-endowed she was based on his reaction, after all, how many guys _wouldn't_ be caught off guard if a woman with huge breasts suddenly asked them if they preferred big boobed chicks? "…How about I trade you for that bottle of sake?" She let that husky, seductive voice of hers do the talking as she deftly took hold of the inner sides of her robes.

The shock of her question bringing him right back into the fit of hysterics he'd been in before, erasing the effect her almost accusing assertion had made on him, he went right back to laughing away, "Hahahaha!..." the smiling ninja was just about to fall out of his chair he was leaning so far back! "…And what are you offering me in return for my precious sake?..." He grinned back at her, his sleepy eye holding open even as his own drinking was becoming harder to stay steady, the last thing he would have ever thought to happen when he got up that morning…happened.

Suddenly tightening her fingers into small fists in either side of her robes, Tsunade slowly let those next wonderful words slip from her lips, "Well…something tells me you've wanted a good look at _these_ for a long time…" her beautiful lips forming into the biggest smirk she'd worn in her life, the ageless blonde gently pulled open her robes, the fabric which had struggled to restrain them all night being yanked away, she let the treasures within be unveiled to Kakashi and Kakashi's eye alone.

Like two enormous melons bouncing out of knapsack, Tsunade's absolutely _ENORMOUS_ boobies jiggled out of her robes, the twin vast expanses of ivory flesh forming wobbling and shaking with their huge weight, they kept on moving until they had formed into two perfect tear drop shaped globes on her chest, the coin sized discs of pink pointing straight at him as a short pebble dared to poke out of the center of each massive boob. The man's one normal eyes expanding until not a hint of white could be seen on it, the big boob perv was experiencing a sight that would easily put even Hinata's often leered at G cups to shame, the raven haired girl's buxom chest mere mosquito bites compared to the cannons of Tsunade!

 _Anything_ the man could ever pray to see in one of his beloved hentai books being instantly outclassed as Lady Tsunade stood there in front of him, her eyelashes batting as she smirked at him, the older woman flashing him a pair of breasts that didn't look even _HALF_ the age she was supposed to be! "D…D…Deal…" His one uncovered eye memorizing every last detail of the Hokage's gigantic boobies as they jiggled with her slightly wobbling stance, Kakashi fell slowly back in his chair, blood spurting out of his nose like a fire house as one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha hit the ground head first, likely removing any trace of their transaction from his memory as he was knocked unconscious from his one long look at boob heaven

That grin of hers never faltering, Tsunade knew she would get one hell of a reaction out of the man if she _actually_ flashed him her hooters, but this… Seeing the look on Kakashi's face as he fell back in complete and total awe, was beyond anything she could have imagined. _'I'll be_ _really_ _lucky if he doesn't remember this...'_ the older ninja thought to herself as she continued to stand there, the biggest melons of her village and possibly the land altogether still out in the open air; not that anyone could see from where she was standing of course _, '…Because if he does, it will be even harder to make him look me in the eye from here on out...'_

Reaching down as she looked around her surroundings once more, the blonde winced as she had to grab each boob with both hands just to get a good hold of them, it wasn't the weight that was the issue right now so much as was the fact that during her night of drinking she had evidently spilt a little or a lot of sake down her robes, the warm liquid making her overflowing bosom all wet…and slippery. Using both hands, the Hokage managed to tuck both of her slippery assets back into their confines. The woman at long last picking up the bottle she had so well earned, she took a nice _long_ swig from it before she made her way towards the door once more. A drunken giggle erupting from her chest, the platinum ninja grinned, "Men are _SO_ easy when you have a nice pair to show off…" Smirking as if she were the one who _truly_ scored tonight and not the blood drenched man she left behind, Tsunade opened the front door.

On her way out though, she passed the remains of her long night of drinking, and truly the story of her evening, Kakashi was out cold, probably due to die from loss of blood, but hey who would mind after what _he_ saw? Lee was still passed out where he had fallen, the sensation of her pillowy bosoms still fresh on his face even if his mind was rocked with sadness. Tenten was fast asleep in Neji's arms, her lips still letting out the occasional 'cooing' sounds as the male ninja's right hand was out of the Hokage's sight, but obviously "inside" somewhere. It was one hell of a night alright, but something…something was still missing.

"Huh?..." Feeling something weird on the far side of her right breast Tsunade gently reached into her robe and after feeling around for a bit, there was a lot in there after all, she felt her eyebrows shoot up as she pulled out a tiny, orange string bikini top. "…What the hell am I doing with this?..." Completely forgetting what she'd seen earlier, the mighty Hokage held it up before tossing it away, the minuscule scrap of fabric sailing off through the air before landing on Naruto's unconscious face, his hands still wrapped around Kiba's neck as the two had knocked each other out in the middle of their fight.

"…I really need a drinking partner..." Looking out over the chaos that had unfolded in the bar that night, Tsunade took one final swig from her third bottle, her feet somehow keeping her up, at long last passing through the doors and into the dark night… Her brown orbs opening wide as a grin spread across her pale features her heart took that one thing she secretly desired so badly and pulled it home.

 **The Next Morning:**

"Uuuuuhhhhhhggggg…" Tsunade yawned as she woke up from what felt like a thousand year slumber, man did she feel like complete and utter shit! Never mind the pounding that was going on in her head, it felt like she had been trampled on by a giant toad. Slowly opening her eyes, she shut them just as quickly, the sun peeking in through the night shades burning her despite its weakened intensity, "…Whe—where am I?" She groaned looking around, the woman pressing a large amount of blonde hair against her head as she tried to rub the pain away. When she had left the bar her hair had looked more or less as it normally looked, but now…now it was a mess, it was completely unbound and from how tangled up it was she bet she wouldn't be able to get it this bad again if she tried.

Eventually becoming accustomed to the daylight though, she looked around, her brown eyes traveling across the area around her. The room itself was a mess, the paint was bland and soda cans were everywhere, there were old boxes of ramen strewn here and there, and worst of all were the weird crumpled up things on the floor next to the doorway, she couldn't tell what they were, but it didn't matter, all these things she saw were enough to tell her that this was _obviously_ not her home. "...Wha?—" Those brown orbs of hers spotting a lump in the covers next to her, she suddenly ripped them aside, her eyes nearly popping out of her head at the body she revealed underneath.

For staring up at her, his cheeks scrunched up in a magnified version of his usual creepy perverted grin was Jiraiya, and from the looks of things he really was as _happy_ as he could possibly be! "Good morning, there, sleepy head!" he let his playfully smug voice ring out across the empty room and into his bed mate's unwanting ears, "…How was your night?..." the man who seemed to always be drunk off of his own bullshit smirked up at her like he knew something so juicy it would kill him to give it up before the time was just right.

Her immense shock at seeing one of her oldest friends and quite literally the _ONLY_ man on the planet who was a bigger pervert than Kakashi lying happily in bed next to her hitting the one like a ton of bricks, she barely knew what to say, "Gah! Jiraiya! What…what am I?..." The blonde woman stuttered, her eyes slowly moving down the male's amazingly toned body until her brown orbs reached where the cover was still covering him, the slop showing below his large abs telling her that _he_ was naked, her face instantly growing pink at that fact.

That smirk of his never once losing its strength, he for his part somehow managed _not_ to give her the same visual once over, "…Doing in my bed?... Heheheheh!..." The man chuckled finishing her sentence and saying the words he had wanted to say for _SO_ long in his life it wasn't even funny. "…Well you were just so friendly last night; grabbing me outside the bar, drinking sake with me, playing jokes, I don't know how it happened…" the more his grin seemed to grow the more her face started to darken, the unbelievable in her mind slowly becoming a reality in her life for the first time since they had been young together, "…But one thing lead to another and then we…" Jiraiya's fortitude finally giving in, the man took _full_ advantage of what he had earned, his eyes sinking down from Tsunade's horrified face, he proudly licked his lips as she unintentionally gave him an unhindered eyeful of her topless upper body as she held up the sheet, the two enormous globes of female flesh sticking out from her chest jiggling around for his enjoyment.

"We?...Huh?…" Her eyes easily catching on his leering, she slowly followed his eyes, her gaze quickly falling down to her bare chest, Tsunade saw _exactly_ why the pervy sage was smirking at man was staring at her cleavage more than usual; it wasn't her cleavage he was staring at; it was her bare breasts! "Jiraiya what are you…AGHHH!" With all the dignity only a Hokage could muster, Tsunade quickly pulled the covers up to conceal herself, her entire face turning be red as she realized that not only had she slept in the same bed as the massive perv, but she had _**SLEPT WITH JIRAIYA!**_

Doing her best to make sure he couldn't keep ogling her body, particularly the two juicy pieces of flesh wobbling around under the sheets, there was only so much she could do. Considering their current state of undress, it was painfully obvious to her that he…and she had already defiled each other in many worse ways than could be done from him gawking at her boobs. Her cheeks tinting almost burning from how embarrassed she was, the hungover Hokage tried to pull her thoughts together, but tried as she did, everything after she picked up that third bottle of sake was a blur, she could not remember anything apart from walking out of the bar and feeling unbelievably happy. _'Go figure…'_ she angrily rubbed her forehead as her other hand struggled to keep the bed sheet held over her collarbone, _'…Jiraiya will remember what my knockers look like, but I'll never know what made me so happy…'_

Lying back in his bed in the bed he had at long last bedded the girl he'd been teasing and chasing for as far back as he could remember, Jiraiya raised up one snow white eyebrow as he casually lifted up his side of the cover, the pervy sage's bypassing the blonde's efforts at modesty entirely, he was free to admire Tsunade's huge, and especially plump boobies as much as he wanted…just as he had for the last _**nine**_ hours straight. "…You know…" he said almost in a professional tone as he reclined back against his pillow, his view down the bed sheet giving him a full display of her melons, "…I never knew it before I handled them, but they're _way_ bigger than everyone says." Jiraiya shot a grin up at her before going back to visualizing the massage techniques he'd perfected on her enormous bosom the previous night. "…If you actually wore a bra, I'm will to bet another night you're at least a double J cup…"

As she looked at him, the perverted grin he sported seemed to scream back at her everything that they had done last night…that she had done last night…a taste other than sake in her mouth more than evident in her mouth, she was certain there wasn't an inch of skin on her body he hadn't _fully_ explored. "Oh…I'm getting too old for this shit…" The nude blonde held her head forward, still thinking she was doing her best to cover up her nude curves, the drool falling down from her apparent… _'mate'_ telling her otherwise.

"No…trust me, my little melon smuggler…" The pervy sage winked up at her as he let his eyes wander further down her body to the clean shaven pinkened slit showing from between her parted thighs, "…There isn't a part of you too old for what _we_ can do together!"

Closing her eyes as her headache seemed to get ten times worse from all the blushing she was doing, she realized he was still getting filling his eyes as much as he wanted. Her right hand supporting her throbbing skull, she let the bed sheet fall down, exposing her topless double J cups to Jiraiya's gaze without him having to sneak it. A scowl spreading out to match the blush on her cheeks, she put her now freed up left hand to work, "Shut up…" Tsunade said as she suddenly knocked the grinning man next to her straight through the air and into the next room, a heavenly smile planted on his face during the duration of the flight.

Sailing away, the eyes of Konoha's favorite pervert sticking straight out like a pair of telescopes, Jiraiya kept them glued on Tsunade's unbound knockers as they bounced and jiggled freely from the recoil of hitting him, apparently after all that he had seen last night, the blonde woman cared more about hurting him than she did giving him a full eyeful! _'_ _I love her when she's angry!...'_ He thought as a loud _CRASH!_ Could be heard from where he landed in the other room.

The man who had been trying to convince her to play his favorite game with her ever since she'd made that first mistake and played with him all those years ago at long last gone, Tsunade just sat there, her body completely still from the moment she had hit him. Her right hand slowly lowering, the naked woman looked first at her the bed sheet pooled around her navel, most of her body without even a scrap of clothing, and then, as slowly as she could manage, her eyes land on her clenched left fist.

Those big brown eyes which had shrunk so much when she realized Jiraiya had been staring at her naked growing in size, they disappeared under her eyes as she tilted her head forward, a tiny smile forming on her pink lips as she realized that happiness she'd felt last night had been back in the moment of impact. _'Damnit…'_ Slowly swinging her long, curvy legs out of the destroyed bed she'd been lying in, Tsunade made _no_ effort to cover the bald mound at the apex of her thighs, nor did she even move an arm pointlessly to try and hold back the heavy masses of her breasts as she made her way to the bathroom. _'…Of all the things in the world…'_ she asked herself as her feet brushed the sage's underwear out of her way, the white garment landing atop her own tiny purple panties.

Looking in through the open doorway, she ignored how her cheeks burned with embarrassment as he struggled to raise his head up to check her out, the man wearing the cheesiest grin she'd ever seen as he thought she was accidentally giving him a full frontal show again. He was wrong about the accidental part, but she didn't need to _tell_ him for that fact to become clear. _'…Why did the one thing that makes me so happy…'_ Jiraiya's expression suddenly dropping its usual comedic glint, he could feel his jaw hit his chest as she rose one delicate hand up before grasping the door handle with it. His eyes following her every movement, the blonde's unbound hair whisked around her nude form as she slowly pulled the door closed, her hangover gone. _'…Have to be you?...'_

The sounds of his gasp silenced by the lips of the blonde who had grabbed hold of him so happily the night before, Jiraiya smirked, his rough hands reaching up to squish into Tsunade's enormous ivory globes without any hint of resistance from her this time, the man lying back as she pressed her nude body down against his. The kiss between the two warriors heating up the more of her body she let him explore, Tsunade knew that next time she decided to start drinking; she'd do it here…it saved time that way.

 **A/N: WOOHOO! So there it is, my new official first Naruto fanfic! I am very proud with how this came out. Despite not really watching the show past the seventh episode of the first series, and then checking out the movie with the alternate Hinata and various Tsunade stuff this seemed to come out pretty accurate! It had my usual focus on certain parts of the female anatomy, but all in fun. The original version had a slightly different ending with Tsunade just ending up waking up after a drunken night with Jiraiya. Instead now she had been the one to grab him and pull him home not realizing what she was doing. I didn't like the idea of her being taken advantage of completely so with this it was partly her fault and something she is ultimately very happy about.**

 **To say that I am very proud of this fanfic is an understatement, it was extremely fun to edit and it really grew from something so small into another big addition to my stories on this site. I greatly look forward to restoring my other Naruto stories, including one of the alternate Hinata, as well as writing others to publish here. At this time I am also open to written commissions, bearing in mind that a request is free and commissions are paid; I only do commissions.**

 **At the moment my only commission so far is a little Fairy Tail lemon with Bacchus winning his bet at the Grand Magic Games against Elfman and enjoy a certain two fairy beauties for his victory night. Not my usual thing, but not something that I am remotely ashamed of writing, really it is an interesting experiment and I encourage you all to read it, especially if you are thinking of getting a commission for yourself so you can see the quality you can expect.**

 **The other two Naruto fanfics that I have yet to restore are fairly different in what they are. The first one is a lemon of Naruto and Tsunade, it is two chapters long and likely will grow as much as this one did from its original very short length; after all I don't want my first Tsunade lemon to really be low in quality compared to everything else. The second fic is a little different from the others because it is more on the darker side. Taking place in the alternate Konoha, the main focus is on Hinata as she is on her way home when something horrible begins to happen. The rest of each I'll leave at that so as to not spoil everything beyond the obvious presence of sexiness in each. If there is a preference as to which one I restore first I would happily expedite one of them over the other to make readers happy.**

 **I would really like to hear what you all thought of this! Whether you've read it when it was originally posted and would like to compare or if this is your first time reading this story in all its refined glory I want to hear from you! So please let me know what you thought of this story and if I should write some more Naruto fanfics in a** _ **REVIEW!**_

 _ **NEW ONE SHOT POLL IS UP!**_


End file.
